


Kissing Booth

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Kissing Booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One day, Marco went to the school fair with Star and they split up to play different games, eat food and  try rides. Marco then passed by a kissing booth with Ferguson behind the booth.





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwinger24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/gifts).



> For all those who believe that Marco has a harem

One day, Marco went to the school fair with Star and they split up to play different games, eat food and try rides. Marco then passed by a kissing booth with Ferguson behind the booth.

“What are you doing, Ferguson?” Marco asked

“Trying to kiss some hot girls for money but none came because I think they're shy” Ferguson replied

“Right” Marco said skeptically

“Can you watch over the stand? I need to get a snack and use the bathroom” Ferguson asked

“Sure” Marco replied

“Thanks man, because of what you did, I'm totally splitting my earnings with you” Ferguson said as he ran away

As Marco stood behind the kissing booth, a huge line of girls appeared in front of the booth with Star in the very front. He was surprised that she brought Hekapoo with her instead of Pony Head because she explained that Pony Head was sick. What surprised him even more is that she poofed up a pile of gold coins and treasure chests. Star asked “Is tongue on the package or do I need to pay extra?”

Marco remembered what Ferguson said about splitting the earnings which made him smile and say “No it's not on the package so you need to pay extra to add the tongue”. Star then poofed another pile of gold coins and treasure chests. Marco then proceeded to kiss Star passionately. After he kissed Star, he kissed Hekapoo when she said “Don't worry fleshwad, Star got me covered”. 

Next in line is Jackie, who skated forward and removed her helmet. She paid a dollar for a short kiss but it wasn't as passionate as his kiss with Star. “Later, Marco” she said as she skated away.

After Jackie, it was Janna, which forced Marco to fake a smile and pretend enjoyment as he kissed her which she paid using his allowance from last week. As they kissed, she grabbed his ass, then spanked it as she left saying “Later, Marco Diaz or should I say D-ass and P.S. your butt still smells nice”.

After many minutes of kissing girls like Hope, Chantal, Brittney, Becky, StarFan13, Leah, and Sabrina, Ferguson returned and when he saw all the earnings, he said “Aww you could've left me some girls, oh well there's always next year”. Marco then received half of Ferguson's earnings and left the school fair after meeting up with Star.


End file.
